


His Secret

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Canon Compliant, Diapers, Hand Cuffs, Incontinence, Incontinent Character, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, OOC, Omorashi, Omutsu, Out of Character, Urination, Wetting, only a little bit, only at the end, probably, what do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: L and Light are changed together and L has a secret he's trying to hide. He's incontinent and doing his best to hide it. Things go wrong though and Light finds out.This is my first time writing these characters so it's probably shitty.





	His Secret

L sighs as he shuts his laptop. He rubs his tired, strained eyes. He glances over at Light who’s sleeping next to him. He moves his arm, hearing the chains connected to their handcuffs rattle as he moves. He scoots as far away as he can from the sleeping man, quietly opening the locked drawer on the nightstand located next to his side of the bed. He pulls out a clean diaper, baby wipes, rash cream, and baby powder. He’s been wearing diapers ever since he was a child. He was never able to be potty trained. He constantly had accidents and soon his doctors had diagnosed him as being incontinent. His condition is probably one of the biggest secrets he has. It had never really bothered him until now. When he was young, kids had sometimes found out about his condition and teased him but he always did his best to ignore it. He glances back over at Light to see if he’s still asleep, thankfully he is.  
L pushes his pants off and sets them next to him on the bed. He decides he should use the diaper one last time before bed. He sighs as he releases his bladder into the already wet diaper. It manages to soak it all up since there wasn’t much liquid inside him. He can’t hold much before his bladder involuntarily gives out. He bites his lip as he feels the warmth spread over his crotch. He would probably never admit it, but he actually kind of enjoys the feeling of using a diaper. He untapes the diaper once it starts to get cold and puts it into a disposable bag. He ties the bag shut and tosses it into the drawer for Watari to throw out later. He’s the only one that currently knows about L’s condition and he has no problem helping him out if he needs it.   
L grabs the wipes and begins to wipe himself clean. He winces as he wipes over a developing rash. Not being able to change his diaper as frequently as he should has already started to irritate his sensitive skin. He sighs and grabs the rash cream from the drawer. He wipes it all over the rash and other places that he knows he’s bound to start developing a rash on. He puts on the baby powder. He puts the diaper on, taping it around his waist. He puts his pants back on and cleans up, putting everything away. He lays down and faces Light. Thank god he didn’t wake up.   
L manages to keep it a secret for a few days. He changes himself three times a day. Once before Light wakes up in the morning, once in the middle of the day during lunch, and once before bed after Light falls asleep. This doesn’t last long, though. He knew something was bound to go wrong sooner or later.   
The day starts off bad. L wakes up late with a soaked diaper that’s nearly leaking and a full bladder. He quickly sits up when he realizes he woke up an hour later than when he normally wakes up. It’s still early but it’s almost the time that Light wakes up. He squirms, shoving his unchained hand against his crotch. “Ah..” He whines softly. He knows his diaper is filled to its capacity and can’t hold another accident. But he knows he can’t hold it much longer. He frantically gets a new diaper and his changing supplies out of the drawer, still trying to be as quiet as he can. He squirms and lets out soft whimpers. He tries to hold it but he just can’t. He lets out a quiet yet pitiful whine as he loses control, flooding the already soaked garment.   
Urine soaks through his pants and onto the sheets of his and Light’s shared bed. He looks down to see the damage. There isn’t a huge puddle but it’s definitely noticeable. He hopes he can save his last bit of dignity and change himself before Light wakes up. He has no such luck though and Light wakes just as he finishes untaping his diaper. “Why does it smell like piss in hear?” He mumbles as he opens his eyes, immediately seeing the cause of the smell. L freezes in place, unable to move or speak when he hears Light. “L?” Light asks as he sits up, staring at the frozen body. “What are you doing? Is that a diaper?” He asks, his voice filled with teasing mixed with a twinge of curiosity. L finally finds the courage to speak. “It’s really none of your business.” He mumbles, hoping Light won’t push for more information. He of course does. “It is my business when I have to spend every moment of my life with you until you decide to unchain me.” Light snaps back.  
L lets out a soft sigh. “It’s a medical condition. I’m incontinent. I cannot help it.” He says dully, not having the courage to look at the younger man. Light gets up and walks in front of L. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” Light asks, looking down at the wet, untaped diaper that's sitting under L’s bum. “Woah, that’s a really bad rash.” He points out. L’s eyes widen and he pulls he front of the diaper back up to cover his crotch. “I’m aware of how bad it is. I’m only able to change myself three times a day since I’m chained to you and I have sensitive skin, okay?” L states, his cheeks turning pink. Light sighs. “You’re all soaked. You need a bath.” Light states, helping L up. L throws the diaper away before walking to the bathroom, Light following behind him.   
L takes off his shirt and starts to run a bath for himself. Light watches his movements. “Did your mother ever tell you that it’s rude to stare?” L states as he climbs into the tub, sitting down in the water and stretching out his legs. Light blushes lightly and looks away from the older man who grabs the soap and begins to wash himself. “Um...do you need any help?” Light asks softly. L scoffs. “Just because I have the bladder of a baby doesn’t mean I need help with simple tasks like washing myself.” L says as he continues to clean himself. “Fine. Do you want help?” Light asks.  
“If you insist on washing me then go ahead.” L says, handing Light the soap. Light takes the soap and begins to wash L’s body, working up from his feet, to his calves, to his thighs to his… Light stops and looks at L once he gets to his crotch. “Is this okay?” He asks. L nods and leans back, spreading his legs a bit. Light begins to wash his cock and balls gently, being extra careful around all the rashes. Soon, he finishes washing and rinsing off all of L’s body. He helps the black haired man out of the tub and wraps him in a towel.  
Once L dries off, they make their way back to their room. L grabs some clean clothes for himself and a clean diaper. “Do you want help with that too?” Light asks, motioning his hand towards the diaper. “If you really want to.” L says as he hands Light the diaper. He lays on the bed. Light grabs the rash cream and baby powder and begins to apply them to L’s crotch. “Light, I have a question.” L states. “What is it?” L looks up at Light, who’s now starting to tape the diaper shut. “Do you have a fetish for this?” L asks. “What? Of course not!” Light says, baffled at the accusation. “Well, the bulge in your pants says otherwise.” L says with a satisfied smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my attempt at writing a Lawlight fic. I never really shipped these two until recently. I don't really know how I feel about it this fic. Also, shout out to Fullbladderlemons on tumblr/ao3 for inspiring this fic.


End file.
